koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zauber
Zauber (ザウベル) is a playable character in Destrega and portrayed as the main antagonist in its story mode. Completing 1P Battle Mode with Zauber unlocks Dynasty Warriors Cao Cao as a character skin for him. Role in Game Before Zauber obtained Relics, he was a minor landowner. However, he soon learned the potential of the magical weapons and advocated for the Emperor to use them. With these weapons, he plans to have Princess Anjie and the Strega assassinated. Once they are out of the picture, he would then don himself Emperor and conquer other countries including Couger's. After ordering the deaths of many Strega, Zauber turns his attention to the resistance and commands his entrusted general Raone to deal with them. He is then reminded of Princess Anjie's upcoming ascension as Empress by Milena who pays him a short visit. Not wanting to take any chances, Zauber has Fahlma capture Doyle's son Reyus in a bid to gain the retired hero's cooperation. By forcing Doyle to assassinate Anjie, Zauber can use this as an excuse to kill him (for doing the deed) an Milena (for failing to protect her charge). As a result, his plan would allow him to kill three birds with one stone. What he did not account for was the presence of Couger who overheard everything and prevented the plot from succeeding. Rohzen, who was in league with Zauber the whole time, came to report the death of the last Strega to the Prime Minister. Zauber repays the old man's assistance with death, cruelly reminding him of how the first Strega was similarly betrayed after giving the Relics to mankind. Defending himself with the Master Relic, he uses it to fight a furious Milena and Gradd. He ends up losing his life while fighting the latter. Thus, his ambitious dreams of conquest finally come to an abrupt end. Personality Zauber is a man of endless ambition and a thirst for dominance. His means to an end philosophy is further exacerbated by his possession of the Master Relic. He cares little of the consequences caused by this artifact so long as his goals are achieved. To him, others are merely pawns in his grand scheme for world conquest. He also has no qualms in using people as they come and disposing of them afterwards. Zauber has already done this to the imperial family and the remaining Strega including Rohzen who helped him in rise to power back then. Just as he used them for his own desires, he also fears the Strega for their innate gifts and seeks to eradicate every last one. Furthermore, his greed blinds him from fully understanding the price that comes with power. Quotes *"Dolt! You'll never defeat me!" *"You should have known better!" ---- *"Zauber, you murdering fiend! Your days of lying have come to an end!" :"I never lied. Why would I, when I could easily kill anyone who knows the truth?" ::~~Milena and Zauber Gameplay Moveset Physical Attacks : , , , : Punches several times in a row. : : Uppercuts opponent into the air. : , : Strikes upward against the opponent. : , , : Performs a downward vertical kick. : , , , : Launches a straight kick right at the opponent. : (Front): Attacks opponent with a sidestep hit. : / (Rear): Turns around and performs a downward vertical kick. Magical Attacks ;Level 1 Attacks : : Shoots a static wave of darkness right towards the opponent. : : Launches a dark projectile that travels in an arc before landing on the opponent. When used in mid-air, the projectile moves horizontally instead. : : Sends out two pairs of dark swirls that separate before converging together within a specific distance. ;Level 2 Attacks : , : Shoots a faster static wave of darkness right towards the opponent. : , : Shoots a strong static wave of darkness right towards the opponent. : , : Shoots a pair of dark static waves that travel horizontally together. : , : Quickly launches a dark projectile that travels up into the air before landing on the opponent. When used in mid-air, the projectile moves horizontally instead. : , : Launches three dark projectiles that travel in an arc before landing on the opponent. When used in mid-air, the projectiles move horizontally instead. : , : Launches a dark projectile that splits into three upon descending downwards. When used in mid-air, the projectiles move in a threeway formation before converging unto the target. : , : Quickly sends out two pairs of dark swirls that separate before converging together within a certain distance. : , : Sends out two strong pairs of dark swirls that separate before converging together within a specific distance. : , : Hurls two sets of three dark swirls that quickly separate before converging together within a specific distance. ;Level 3 Attacks : , , : Shoots a static wave of darkness at high speed. : , , : Quickly shoots a dark static wave with more potency. : , , : Sends out three dark static waves that fly in different directions. : , , : Shoots a severe static wave of darkness straight at the opponent. : , , : Quickly shoots a dark static wave towards the opponent. : , , : Sends out three dark static waves that travel horizontally before converging together. : , , : Shoots a pair of dark static waves that travel horizontally together with more speed. : , , : Launches four dark projectiles that travel in an arc before landing on the opponent. When used in mid-air, the projectiles move horizontally instead. : , , : Launches three dark projectiles that quickly travel in an arc before homing in on the opponent. When used in mid-air, the projectiles move horizontally instead. : , , : Launches two dark projectiles that split into pairs upon descending downwards. When used in mid-air, three projectiles are shot instead. : , , : Launches a single dark projectile that travels in an arc at high speed. When used in mid-air, the projectile moves horizontally instead. : , , : Quickly launches two dark projectiles that travel up into the air before landing on the opponent. When used in mid-air, the projectiles moves horizontally instead. : , , : Launches a dark projectile that splits into four upon descending downwards. When used in mid-air, five projectiles are shot instead. : , , : Launches two strong dark projectiles that split into pairs upon landing on the opponent. When used in mid-air, four projectiles are released instead. : , , : Hurls two sets of four dark swirls that quickly separate before converging together within a specific distance. : , , : Quickly hurls two sets of three dark swirls that separate before converging together within a specific distance. : , , : Hurls two sets of three dark swirls with more power. : , , : Sends out two pairs of dark swirls at high speed. : , , : Hurls two sets of three dark swirls that travel quickly before merging together against the opponent. : , , : Sends out two strong pairs of dark swirls that eventually converge with one another at a certain point. : , , : Hurls two pairs of three dark swirls that head towards the opponent with more strength. : , , : Unleashes a ball of malevolent energy that homes in on the opponent and creates a large black hole. Fighting Style Armed with the Master Relic, Zauber can manipulate elemental darkness and bend it to his will. This contrasts him with Gradd, the protagonist of the story, and Fahlma, the man behind the scenes. Most of Zauber's long-range attacks including his special move can easily home in on opponents without too much trouble. But because his power-class spells suffer from slight delay, it may be best to use them from a considerable distance or combine them with speed-based attacks if possible. His special attack is best used at mid-range while trying to pursue the enemy. He also fights well in melee combat, being able to deliver strikes with enough strength and precision. Zauber's stats are also highly balanced like Gradd which enables most players to use him in any situation. Gallery Zauber_AC_(Destrega).png|Alternate Outfit Category:Destrega Characters